


Accidentally Confessed To You By Singing

by AkiiBliss



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko being a dork, Kuroko singing to Mambo no. 5 lol, Kuroko tries to confess to Akashi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiiBliss/pseuds/AkiiBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just by singing a song, Kuroko won Akashi's heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally Confessed To You By Singing

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYYYYY, I wrote something! An AkaKuro fluff fic~ I’m on a roll on AkaKuro fluff rn. This made my brain hurts xD Enjoy! Link to ‘Mambo Number 5’: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bu7h_md33So

It’s because of that song. That old English song. Mambo No. 5.

Kuroko has been singing it ever since Kise showed him that song.

The song was addicting actually. The rhythm of the song makes him wanna dance. The lyrics. The rhythm. He loves it. But he needs to keep it a secret.

He doesn’t want to tell anyone he loves that song.

It’s ridiculous.  

He doesn’t like it when people knows about his interest of the funky song he shouldn’t be listening when Kise gave it to him.

But oh well.

 

 

“Tetsuya, what’s this?” A voice be heard behind Kuroko. It was Akashi, Kuroko’s crush. Oh God, he keeps looking handsome and perfect each day. Kuroko’s heart skipped a beat. And it seems that he has HIS LYRICS PAPERS. O M G, Kuroko kept screaming in his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Akashi-kun.”

A glance on the papers by the redhead, “Mambo… Number 5? What is this, Tetsuya? A script?” Without hesitation, the bluenette quickly grabbed the paper, putting it in his bag.

“I-It’s none of Akashi-kun’s business!” A shade of red can be seen on Kuroko’s cheek. Akashi was curious, but he respected Kuroko’s privacy.

Kuroko loves Akashi so much. Really, he does and he needs to confess his love before any girl does. He saw a girl keeps giving him love letters in class, which kept pissing him off.

One day in the Teiko locker room, Kuroko was alone. He looked around for people.

No one.

He was thinking. He has so much friends he could count on. He bobbed his head to a song “Mambo Number 5” in his head. The lyrics sometimes describes his life to his friends (Not sexually, just friendship) Kuroko closed his eyes and sang when there’s still no one around.

_“A little bit of Aomine-kun in my life…”_

Akashi and the others was out fetching something. Until he heard Kuroko’s voice in the locker room. Is he… Singing?

Curiousity kills those idiots, they wanted to know what song Kuroko is singing.

_“A little bit of Ogiwara-kun by my side…”_

Six heads quickly peeked to see what Kuroko is singing. Kise almost squealed cause he knew what song Kuroko was singing, but Aomine’s hand covered Kise’s mouth, silently saying to shut up. Akashi focused on Kuroko.

_“A little bit of Murasakibara-kun is all I need”_

A smile formed on Murasakibara’s lips. Wait, Akashi knew those words before. But _where?_

_“A little bit of Midorima-kun is what I see”_

Midorima was astonished, his face flushed pure red. Those words. Akashi should remember that. Is it-

_“A little bit of Kise-kun in the sun”_

Kuroko danced a little. Kise almost screamed but Aomine’s hand tightened. It is. The paper Akashi held was ‘Mambo Number 5’, the song Kuroko is singing right now. He read some of the lyrics. Apparently, the part Kuroko is singing is the chorus.

_“A little bit of Momoi-san all night long.”_

Momoi giggled quietly, thinking that it was cute for Kuroko to sing like this. Akashi tried to surprise Kuroko and quietly sneaked in the locker room, walking behind Kuroko quietly. The Miracles (+Momoi) quietly wished Akashi good luck. The chorus is almost finished anyways.

_“A little bit of Nijimura-senpai here I am~”_

Akashi was standing behind Kuroko with his arms folded against his chest. He tried to hide his smile. Kuroko closed his eyes and turned around, kept singing, both of his hands did the gun.

_“A little bit of you makes me your man!”_

A chuckle filled the locker room.

Kuroko startled and opened his eyes, he tried not to believe what’s infront of him right now.

**_N-NO WAY! D-Did Akashi-kun heard me?!_ **

“A little bit of me makes you my man, Tetsuya?” A cute smile was seen on Akashi’s face.

Kuroko was shaking. He was embarrassed. He was ashamed. He wished he could hide in a rabbit hole right now and not talking to anyone ever again. His crush heard him singing that song. On top of that, he even remembered the lyrics paper Kuroko dropped out a few days ago. _Crap._

Akashi walked closer to Kuroko. Kuroko has no where else to run, he was trapped. Akashi smiled and placed a kiss on Kuroko’s lips.

“Go out with me?”

The Miracles from the outside was shocked. That escalated quickly. Those 4 words made Kuroko tremble, but he was happy. A simple nod made the redhead happy. They both kissed and walked out of the locker room, then going out for a date.

Kuroko smiled proudly. Just a small classical song could win one’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This song got me addicted is2g  
> I need to sleep it’s 3:20AM at my place  
> Lol nope I won’t~  
> Hope you enjoy it~ Also dedicated to my friends who shipped AkaKuro! You guys are awesome I love you all (you know who you are)


End file.
